Inside this, outside that :
by PunktLee
Summary: Bella, the coolest girl in school meets with new student Edward. Is Bella going to be bitchy for his appearance or will she be attracted to him immediately? Well find out yourself ;D
1. First day

Inside this, outside that :)

BPOV

So, getting ready for my second year in high school California. I wonder what kind of surprises will happen this year. When I remember back to last year, I see how much I've changed. Well, inside I'm all the same, but outside my appearance has totally changed, and I always try to be "normal". Well, actually they're not really normal, they're all pretty much supernatural, because they always try to be "all the same" as everyone does. They all have pretty beautiful characters, but they hide behind the things which are "cool" and "totally fashion". I guess they don't see themselves good enough to be themselves. But, yeah, youth is not pretty easy, actually it's pretty the hardest time ever.

Anyways, I'm still that girl who thinks always higher and smarter than the other ones in her age. Earlier I've always blocked myself out of society and people in my old school in Forks, because I thought they were not worth to accompany them. I thought so high of myself, that I totally forgot, that they can be nice, kind and funny too. No matter if they don't think like you, you can still be friends with them. I mean friends usually have characteristic things you don't have, so that you can became a unit together, almost perfect :). In Forks I just had ONE friend. Someone who was like me, well actually she wasn't like me, we were really different but we thought about the same things. We often had misunderstandings, but they were never really bad, just little fights about random stuff and different opinions. Whatever... Since I'm in California I'm smart **and** have very much fun with the "normal" ones. Actually every friend of mine is "normal". But even when they try to act "normal", they're also very smart. A combination I used to love. And as if this would be enough I'm also the leader of the "cool" girls in my school, but I never treat the uncool ones bad, actually the opposite – I try to be always kind and caring with them. There are a lot of the "uncool" ones which I really like. Especially Angela. She's very easy to talk with. At first the girls in my clique had a problem with me talking to the "uncool" ones. But I said, that they were also humans as we all are and that we shouldn't treat them different then we would like to be treated. After this they shut up. Some of them (Alice and Rosalie) also made friends with them. Oh, Alice and Rosalie. My best friends since school start. I love them. They're the best friends you could ever get in California. Even, if they are not like I am, they always try to come with me to the deep ocean which we call live :).

My train of thought has been cut by my ring tone for Alice. Thinking of the little devil...

"Hello?"

"BELLA!" uh-oh. This doesn't sound good.

"yees?"

"Hun, are you ready?" phew, she's in good mood.

"Er, no?"

"WHAT? GET READY IMMEDIATELY! I'll be there within 5 minutes." Well, she was in good mood.

"For God's sake Alice. Relax! I won't need long, I promise. Is Rose also there?"

"Yes she is. Okay. Bye!"

Jeez, she really WAS in good mood. Why is she like that anyways? It's just the first day of school year. Well, she's used to exaggerate a bit...

STOP! Don't think anymore, or you won't get ready in time!

I quickly throw over a tight top with a mini skirt and old Vans. Casual and still sexy → I love it :). I let my hair fall in my natural curls. This was the first day and I didn't have any time for styling my hair.

I took my backpack, grabbed a strawberry and was in exactly 5 minutes outside, waiting for Alice. She also was very punctual, as usual. I hopped in the car and we drove to school.

The atmosphere was really tense, so I tried to say something, just to loosen up the tense feeling.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Bella", said Rosalie. I looked at Alice who remained silent. She really was pissed.

I threw a glance to Rose with a whats-with-her-look. She shrugged and turned to face the road. I immediately knew what would make her feel good again.

"Hey Alice. What do you think about my outfit?"

She glanced at me from top to bottom and beamed a smile. I won her back.

"Very good Belly. It's casual but still sexy. I'm proud of you."

I grinned. This always worked. She loved fashion. By the call of fashion I looked what they wore. Rosalie had short black hot-pants with a tight red top with beautiful long, blonde curls around her face. She really was a beauty. Every girl beside her seemed to be boring. But Alice also was really stunning. She wore a short, white tutu skirt with a grey top, she had short, black and straight hair. Different then me and Rosalie, Alice was little like a pixie. Oh, I remember I didn't give a reply to her compliment.

"Well you know Alice, I had a good teacher. Hm. I guess, even the best teacher ever." Her smile got wider and wider.

"Why thank you, Bella." I laughed. She was so easy to entertain.

But she really was the best fashion girl. When I came to California my mum rent a professional girl who would combine and buy my clothes, because I wasn't able to do that. I wasn't familiar with deciding what to wear. In Forks I would just wear _something_, no matter what. So this girl should shop for me, but she wasn't so good. Well, it was enough to take Alice's attention, but not as good as Alice was with it. After we became friends, I didn't need anymore my personal shopper, because I had Alice. She didn't just combined my clothes, but she also taught me how to combine them myself and showed me that I could have fun also with shopping and not just with reading books and thinking in intelligent ways. Thanks to her, for everything I have. The reason why I wanted to look good here in California was, because I wanted to try to be someone else, still myself but slightly changed. I wasn't satisfied with my "intellectual" life, because I didn't have enough fun. I grew up too fast. So in California I got back to be a teenager and now I'm very satisfied. The only thing that should be dealt with, was a boyfriend. I didn't have a boyfriend ever. And this should be according to Alice changed very soon. A boyfriend was the last thing on my list to be fulfilled. A boyfriend meant fun, and fun was very important. By the way Rose showed me how to make various variety of how I could style my hair.

Rose, Alice and I, we weren't just beautiful. We were also very kind and caring for problems of other. When someone in school would have a problem, he'd come to us. Alice and Rose were the leader from the Cheerleader, they also showed me a few moves, but I was just too clumsy for it, so I let it fall. And we all manage the benefit events, proms,...

"By the way," Alice said, "Did you know that there is this new guy in our grade?" It was a rhetorical question, 'cause she knew we didn't – we would have told her.

"I hear he's gorgeous, but I don't know, if it's right. Girls can be sometimes blind.", she continued. And she was right, some girls were really blind. Like Jessica a girl from our school, she was running after Mike since two years now, but still didn't see that he was making out with other girls and was running after us four. Another reason for me to wish for a boyfriend: the other boys would back off, I hope...


	2. Attraction

So the 2nd chapter. I wonder what you think → let me know :) Chapter song: can't help falling in love by Ingrind Michaelson

First day school went by pretty quickly. We just got our schedules and than had a slow start with the lessons. In forth lesson we had English. I sat beside Rosalie and Alice sat right behind me, with Alisson a girl from our clique. Mr. Rainer told us what we're going to do this year and then someone knocked on the door and came in. He was a fucking gorgeous guy. I guessed, that this had to be oh-so famous Edward Cullen. Every girl in school was talking about him, but just a girl called Sarah has ever seen him. He had bronze hair, was pale like me (the year in California didn't change much) and tall. And the contrast between paleness and bronze hair showed his green eyes so hypnotizing.

_Don't dwell on his appearance! _My self-conscious screamed.

Mr. Rainer showed him a seat for him to sit and continued with his speech (By the way, Edward sat at the table right beside mine). He told us what we're going to do this year. I was pretty excited, because we were going to read pride and prejudice. I've already read that book like hundred times, but every time it appeared to be even better than the last time. It's like every time you read it, you recognize always more things and mysteries than the last time. Amazing. Well anyways, Mr. Rainer give out every one each a book. Until he realized he didn't have enough books – for Edward, so he asked me, if I could give him my book because I've read it anyways. He said, he would order another one, but until then I'd have to give Edward mine. I was content about it.

After the lesson Edward came to me.

"Hi."

"Hi." He looked awhile in my eyes and I was a little bit intimidated by him, but I was also staring into his emerald green eyes. Well, wow, who would have known that eyes could be THAT appealing? Finally he started to speak.

"Er, is it alright, that I have your book? I mean, wouldn't you like to read it too? I've read it anyway." I was stunned and couldn't form a word. He said he read the book. HE. READ. THE. BOOK. How rarely does happen that a GUY reads pride and prejudice?

He started to look confused. I'd have to say something. ANYTHING.

_Remember, try to act cool!_

"Er, of course you can. I've read it hundred times." I laughed. He laughed to. Wow, I was going to melt to the sound he made.

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Wow, what was that? This was SO NOT cool. Dammit.

"Earth to Bella. I repeat Earth to Bella. Are you there?"

"Wh... What?"

"Bella, what happened right now?"

"I... I don't know."

_ACT COOL AND CALM!_

"Er. Nothing?"

"Yeah. Whatever." I guess, I wasn't that convincing.

"Bella. What about a beach party holiday at the weekend?"

"Wow, that would be a great idea!" Alisson shouted. God, this girl was every bit like Alice. So hyperactive. One Alice is enough and now we have two. I rolled my eyes.

"Er, sure? But where? And we don't have a house to sleep in."

"Well actually we have. We can go altogether to the vacation home from Rose's parents at Pebble Beach."

hmm... I wonder who's going to come with us. And this is going to be fun, I know!

"Alright. But how many people and who is going to come with us. And when are we going? This weekend?"

"Er. Me, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alisson, You, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, maybe the new guy, Lauren. Well I guess that's it. This weekend should be good, you know to say goodbye to the vacations."

Suddenly I had a idea. I could ask Angela, whether she would like to come with us. It would be good to have someone to talk with. REALLY talk.

"Hm. Sounds like a plan. But can I invite someone?"

"Sure, Bella. Oh can you ask Edward, whether he would like to come with us too? It seems like you already had a conversation with him.", then she started to walk to her next class, before I even was able to say no and shouted, "thank you!"

Ohh, this little pixie. She was going to be the death of me.

Next lesson, French. I loved it. But guess who was in my class? Edward. Anyways now I could ask him about the weekend.

Madame Dupont, our french teacher, told us that we were going to learn passé composé. I already knew how this worked, so I didn't have to pay to much attention. In Forks I always had A grades so school was really no problem for me.

The moment I came in French class Madame Dupont greeted me and asked me how my vacation was. I replied, "Very well, Madame. Merci." and grinned like a fool.

She grinned back and said, "Quel plaisir." and then to all of the students "Put out your french books and sit down."

While Madame Dupont was leading her lesson I was admiring Edward. He really was beautiful. But just beauty wasn't enough. He had to have a brain which is working pretty good. He should be smart and not just live on the surface. He should be able to come with me to the deeep oceans of live.

_WAIT! How did that thought came out of nowhere? Why did I think that? There was no possibility that he could be HIM, could it? _

_NO!_ My self-conscious screamed. Right. My self-conscious is right. No possibility. No!

_You don't even know him!_ Continued my self-conscious. I believed her. Well I tried to. She's always right. Or..? NO she is always right. Stop it. Distract yourself!

Meanwhile Madame Dupont asked "So what is the particip passé of être?"

I hold out my hand and Madame said, "Bella."

"Madame, it's été."

"Beautiful. Thank you, Bella." I grinned. I loved French.

I throw a glance over to Edward who was watching me with awe. My grin just became brighter.

EPOV

Is this girl for real? I mean, she seems to be very smart. Wait wrong. She is _beautiful and smart_. How great is **THAT**? And the way she spoke French. Wow. My whole body reacted to that one. I glanced at her with awe. Is this girl perfect or does she have flaws? Just when I was watching her, she looked also to me. Just another thing that's great → her eyes. So deep and chocolate brown. I could lose myself in them. Like a deep ocean with brown. Amazing. And the way her beautiful brown curls were. I'd like to put my hand in them and just enjoy the feeling...

After the lesson as I was about to go she came to me. I looked at her expectantly. At first she was standing there and looking at me.

"Er... Well would you like a tour through the school?" what? That wasn't what I expected.

"Sure. Thank you"

"Okay. At first let's go to the audio center."

"Audio center?"

"Yes, kind of a class for music lessons. There's a piano where you can play with in you free time. Oh do you play an instrument?" I grinned. I was in my element.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh wow. How long have you been playing?"

"For about 10 years?"

"Wow, that's impressing."

We reached the audio center and entered it.

"Would you like to play for me?"

"Of course." I beamed a smile, took her hand and lead us to the piano. I sat us down and started to play my favorite piece.

While I played I watched her. She was impressed I knew. The sound of piano filled the whole space. It felt very romantic. Then the piece was at his end and I was going to lean down and kiss her. BUT the bell rang. _Good timing_, I thought to myself.

"What class do you have now?" I asked, determined to make her talk with me, no matter what. I loved the melodic sound her voice made. And then, it came to me. She must be an angel. An angel sent to me. An angel with brown, long curls and deep brown eyes and a skin oh-so beautiful pale and like cream.

"Er.. Maths. And you?"

"I also have maths!" I wished we'd have the same class with the same teacher.

"With Mr. Cox?"

"Yes, you too?"

"yes!"

"Okay then let's go together." I stood up and helped her also to stand up.

"Soo..." I looked at her, again expectantly.

"Edward, would you like to come with us at this following weekend to the Pebble Beach?"

I was stunned. SHE. ASKED. ME. TO. COME. WITH. HER.

"Er... Sure."

"Great. For more details you'll have to ask Alice. She planned everything." She laughed to a secret joke, but I don't asked why.


	3. Italian

BPOV

The whole day went by pretty quickly and I had English, French and Maths with Edward, which was surprisingly making me feeling pretty good.

In lunch I sat at the table with Rose, Alice, Alisson, Angela, and Renesmée. Alice called my attention to look at Jasper's table. At first I didn't knew what she meant, but then bronze hair caught my attention. Edward was friends with Jasper and Emmett. How beautiful things turned out, because Alice had a crush for Jasper and Rose had a crush for Emmett (she doesn't admit it, but we know her too good to believe everything she says).

As always I watched Edward. I recognized he didn't eat very much and wasn't really talking and then sometime he must have gone out of the cafeteria, because he was in nowhere sight. I wondered where he was but didn't dwell to much on this. Instead I listened to Alice who was talking about the weekend at Pebble Beach.

"Oh my Bella!" she shouted suddenly.

"what?"

"We have to go shopping!" and then she was REALLY insane about the weekend and the shopping etc...

And then Renesmée said something, she said, "Girls, do you know where Jessica is? She disappeared suddenly with that new guy, Edward."

At first I didn't even listened to her, I was thinking hard about something different, but when I hear 'Edward', she had my full attention. Alice looked at me with a strange look, but because I didn't listen to her, I didn't understand what was going on.

"What's going on?"

"Jessica disappeared with Edward." Alice declared.

"Oh." was all I could manage in that moment. Then something I remembered that I actually shouldn't even care or think about was Jessica is doing with Edward or Edward with Jessica. Yes, she was always running after Mike, but that didn't mean that she wasn't making out with other guys.

_Just don't think about it and act cool and calm_, my self-conscious commanded.

And then the command of my self-conscious made something worse. I was starting to feel angry, because it seemed like there was something between us. Electricity or something like that. And then he goes there with that Jessica slut (did I really thought that?) and was making out with her. How unbelievable is THAT? And then a part of my brain thought, _what if he's not making out with her, what if they're just talking or Jessica is showing him something 'bout school?_

I never liked that part of my brain, she always thought so good about people even when there is clearly an evidence for the opposite. But is here an evidence? _No there's no evidence, _my naive brain-part shouted.

Okay don't judge him without even heard or seen that he was making out with her!

"Well, they're probably just talking about school, right?" Alice tried to ease the tense moment.

"Why should they? As if you don't know what Jessica does with boys she's disappearing with." Rosalie didn't understand what Alice was trying to do, which made my anger blaze up even more than before.

_And even if he's making out with her, why do you care? Just ignore him from now on. When he thinks that Jessica is better than you are than he doesn't deserves you, _my self-conscious tried to reassure me. And from now on this was going to be my mantra, to keep away from him.

A change of a topic would be very good, now.

"So Alice, how about a shopping tour today after school?" I beamed a smile, which was really convincing, but my eyes were the opposite.

_Damn my open mind_, I thought to myself.

It's really unnerving, when you can't lie. Always when I lie I get flushed and my eyes betray me. But Alice, like the good friend she is, didn't say anything. But she would ask for details later, I knew.

"Sure, Bella. Whatever you wish.", she grinned.

The bell rang, everyone went to their class and I had sports. Jeez, how much I hate it. Well I like jogging but dancing and playing with a ball aren't good for me and my physical health.

Whatever I changed into shorts and a top in the wardrobe and went out to the gym hall. I was lucky because we were going to play Badminton and the first 2 hours we were just learning the rules and the basics. So no chance for me to hurt somebody or myself. Yes, for today I was lucky. Mike asked me, whether I was going to be his partner for Badminton and I said yes. He was a pretty nice guy, when he's not trying to get in to my pants...

I remembered the first time he asked me to go out with him. I immediately tried to say him clearly that there was no chance for us to ever go out together, without hurting him. Well, after that he tried a few times, but sometime stopped. A reason for me to say no to him was that (aside from the fact, that I just didn't feel anything for him) even when he was trying to get me, he always had something with various other girls. He was unfaithful and I don't need someone like that.

Now we are just friends - not when he's drunk. When he's drunk, I keep myself far from him, because then he gets so sticky and sometimes aggressive...

Whatever, sports went by and I came out of the building. Rose and Alice were already waiting for me in Rose's red BMW M3 convertible 2009. Now I missed my Volvo C70 2009 in silver. Sigh.

I jumped in and we drove off.

„Guys, can we go home just a moment. I need my purse and I want to let my backpack at home.", I said and I wanted to look, if my parents are at home, but I didn't say that. I was always worried about them, because they almost never came home. Just in the evening...

"Sure, Bella."

I searched for my key, found it and got in. Our house was like always big, organized and oh-so empty. Margret our housekeeper was the only person who was here all the time. Earlier in our old house in Forks (which was pretty much the same as our house here) I've always wondered what she did when no one was at home – we had her for so long and didn't want to lose her, because she was almost like a family member. I always imagined something like a crazy housekeeper who throws a party at our house. But I guess, she's too old for something like that. I still keep laughing at my imagination of Margret in our house. I never felt like home in here, I always have this quite strange feeling in here. And the worst thing is, I don't have any memories of this house, except those where I'm alone. In our house in Forks, I had at least a few memories of a happy family, and after that time memories of fights and so on. But it was my _home_, no matter what happened in there. But now there's nothing that holds me with this house.

I searched for Margret and told her I was going to come late today and got in the car again. I smiled at the thought of Margret, she was almost like my (old) mother. Always caring and kind. I didn't want to dwell on the thought of my parents and how they were before they got so busy and distracted, so I locked the door and joined Alice and Rosalie to the car and we drove off to the city, shopping.

The shopping tour was fun and I bought a few beautiful things and then we went to out favorite Italian restaurant. We just hopped out of the car, when we heard familiar voices.

"Girls, do you think these voices are familiar or am I going crazy?" I said quietly.

"Yes, Bella you're crazy but not because of that. These voices _are_ familiar!", Rose said.

"Thank you, Rose." I said with sarcasm.

"Always, Baby.", she gave me that fool grin and I had to laugh.

"OH MY GOD! This is Jasper!" Alice almost screamed.

"What, really?"

"YES! Oh fuck, do I look good? Oh forget that. AM I SEXY AND BEAUTIFUL?" Oh no. Alice's crush for Jasper. Since I met her I knew that she had something for Jasper.

"Oh Alice. Pe-lease, don't start with THAT! You know_ exactly_ what you are, don't you?" I said really angry, because she was acting so childishly.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry."

"Well okay, girls. I'm sorry to interrupt but, what about going into the restaurant?" Rose said, obviously pissed.

"Oh good idea!"

When we walked in there and found our table, we recognized that Emmett, Jasper and Edward were sitting right beside our table.

_Oh, Irony, how much I hate you sometimes._


	4. Cold like ice

Chapter 4: Cold like ice

So, there I was, in a restaurant with my friends, and Edward. We all sat at the same table so we could talk. Alice hang at every word Jasper had to say, & Rose was the same for Emmett, even if she didn't accept it. And of course Edward sat beside me. How bad can it get?

"So Bella, what are you doing?", Edward asked oh-so nice for a little small talk.

_Really bad_, I thought.

"Oh, you know." I said, very disinterested.

Alice throw a what-is-wrong-with-you-look. I just shrugged and listened to what Rose talked with Emmett. Of course they were talking about cars. Bah. Jasper was talking about his vacation at Pebble Beach, where our Beach-weekend-party was going to be. This sounded interesting, but I was to distracted by Edward staring. I looked at him. His gaze looked confused and kind of expectant. Poor guy. Well, his own fault, when he's fucking Jessica Stanley, the school whore.

"Bella?", he said, nervous.

"Yes?", I snapped.

"Is something wrong?", He said caring.

"No, why? Should be something wrong?"

"Er... No, I guess not."

Oh god, did I hate his innocent behavior? _Yes, I did._

"Okay then."

I hoped he gave up.

"Well, who else is going to come to the Pebble Beach?"

_Nice try._

Thank god, before I even could answer, Alice did it. She was always there to rescue me.

"You know what? I have to go to the Ladies room. Ladies?"

"We'll come with you, Bella." Alice said.

Later in the ladies room...

"Bella, what is wrong? You hardly speak, especially with Edward. I thought you liked him?"

"Well, Alice. This was before I found out that he fucked Jessica Stanley."

"But, Bella. She didn't fuck with him. And you don't even have any proves except that Renesmée said she saw them."

"No, Alice. Bella is right. I heard from Jessica herself that she made out with Edward Cullen. Bella, keep tight. I would ignore him at least as much as you do, if I where you."

"Thank you, Rose. Now I don't just suspect that he fucked the school slut, no, now I know it. And thank you, for your support of my decision."

"No problem, Baby."

Alice was still shocked, because of the new information she got of Edward. I guess she didn't expect him to really fuck with the school slut.

She always kept mumbling things like "unbelievable.", "how could I be so naïve?" and so on.

"Bella, I'm sorry for not trusting your decision. Really. I didn't thought that he would be like that. Especially at his first day in school."

"Alice, please. Don't excuse for things he did. And there really wasn't anything between us so it really doesn't matter. I just don't want to have to do something with him, or I'll throw over. I'm so disgusted that he was with JESSICA. As if there aren't any better girls."

"Bella, if you want to, you can. I don't want you to suffer through this night.", Alice said caring.

"Yeah, I guess I should really go home. Sorry, to disturb your evening."

"No problem, Bells. We're always there for you."

"Baah, I love you guys." I grinned widely and tried to hide my tears. They were really like a family for me.

"We love you to, Bells." I hugged both of them hard.

"Then I will say goodbye to the boys, huh?"

"Yup." Alice said, popping the 'p'.

"Guys?" Everyone at the table looked at me expectantly. "I'm not feeling good, so I guess, I'll go home. Have fun!" I said and walked quickly to the exit and waited outside for my cab, before the guys could complain.

Apparently Edward followed me, because suddenly he was standing behind me.

"Bella?" shocked I turned around and saw him.

"Yes?"

"What... What is wrong?" Did Edward-cool-as-a-cucumber-Cullen stutter?

"Nothing, really. I just have a headache. I'll go home and sleep a little. Probably it will be better then."

He hesitated a little and tried to say something. But then he just said "Okay... Er, get well soon."

"Yup." I said.

EPOV

Wow, luck was on my side tonight. Bella was in the same restaurant as I was and sitting right beside me.

I tried to make a little smalltalk. I wanted to talk as free as today in school where she showed me the whole school. But, apparently she had different plans. Because she didn't talked with me, or looked really at me. And when she looked she didn't look me in the eye. What was wrong with her?Why was she ignoring me?

I tried it all the time, over and over. But she always snapped cold and disinterested. Did I do something wrong, or what?

_Oh girls. No way that you can understand them._

How could a at first great evening turn to hell? Jeez, life why do you play with my feelings like that?

And when she went to the ladies room I thought, she'd be better after. But I was wrong, because she wanted to go. Did I something wrong? Is it my fault that she's going? Oh god, I have to find out. And then I ran after her.

"Bella?", my voice cracked a little but I tried to collect myself.

"Yes?", she said.

"What... What is wrong?", Damn I stuttered.

"Nothing, really. I just have a headache. I'll go home and sleep a little. Probably it will be better then."

She really looked pale, but wasn't she always as pale as now? And she doesn't seem to be ill.

I wanted to ask, if I did something wrong and already opened my mouth, but thought better of it. Something I've learned from Women is that you don't bother them too much, if they have a problem. And always excuse, even if you don't know why.

"Okay... Er, get well soon."

"Yup.", she said.

And then her cab came, she hopped in and I was alone, waiting.

_Great, really great. Who knows what you did, _my self-conscious said.

_Oh, shut up!_

Back in the restaurant I passed by the ladies room to get to out table when suddenly Alice came out of nowhere.

"Woah, Alice. How dare you come out of nowhere?" I grinned.

"Oh sorry, Edward." she said pretty much cold. Like Bella. What is wrong with them?

"Er, Alice?"

"Yes?" she snapped.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, well, nothing except that you made out with Jessica, the school slut, at you first day.", she snapped again.

"WHAT? I did WHAT?"

"Oh, Edward. Don't act as if you didn't. This is worse than actually doing it."

"I don't pretend Alice! I really don't have an idea what you're talking 'bout!", my expression must have looked sincere, what it was, because her expression softened also. But she was still hesitant and warily.

"But, why did you disappear at lunch? And Renesmée saw that you talked with Jessica. AND Jessica told herself that she made out with you!"

"Yes, because I had to call my dad, for the weekend you know. And yes I talked with Jessica and that was it. She tried to throw herself at me but I rejected her like a gentleman. And I really have no idea why Jessica is gossiping about me..."

"Do you have a proof, a alibi?"

"Yes.", I fished my mobile phone out of my pocket and showed her that I called my dad at lunch, "See, there it is."

"Indeed. Okay, Edward, you kinda messed it up but now that I know that it can be repaired, it shouldn't be that hard."

"Is that why Bella was so cold and went home?"

She hesitated again and then said, "No, she really had headache, but I guess she was kinda angry, because she thought you wouldn't be that of a asshole. You know, she doesn't like to be friends with assholes and sluts.", she emphasized the word 'friend'.

_Damn! She just wants to be friends!_

Ironic isn't it? Damn. Sometimes I hate irony...

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	5. Visitation

**Chapter 5: visitation**

**EPOV**

"I'll call her now and tell her what actually happened, ok?", Alice said.

I thought it would be better to tell this to her myself personally. But I could also go to her and tell her how sorry I am after Alice told her. I guess, she would believe her more than me and besides I don't want her to freak out. Women can be dangerous.

"O..Okay. Then I'll go home now. I'm not really in mood for anything anymore."

"Okay, Edward."

I went out of the restaurant without even saying goodbye to them. I really didn't want to explain why.

I had the address of Bella's house, so it was easy to find it with my navigator.

**MEANWHILE at Bella**

After I got home I wondered what to do with myself. I wasn't in mood to sleep so I listened to music. But not even music could do the effect to me I needed. I needed to speak to someone. Alice & Rosalie were not available. So I thought of Angela.

I called her still kind of hesitant, but then I heard her soft, calming voice and my hesitance was gone.

"Hey Ang."

"Oh, Bella. Hi" I could sense she was pleased that I called her.

"What you're up to?"

"Oh, you know. Nothing, just watching a movie out of boredom."

"I hope I don't interrupt anything"

"No, no. It's okay."

"Ang, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Spill it, Bells."

"Would you like to come with us to Pebble Beach this weekend?"

"Er. Wow. Er, who's going to come also?"

Oh no. The question was going to ruin my plan.

"Oh you know. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rose, Renesmée, Alisson... and _Ben._" I tried to sound nonchalantly. I left Ben for the last person because I knew Ang had a crush for him.

She was quiet for a while so I continued, "Ang, I guess I'll need you there. You know to talk someone who's not completely drunk or hanging after a guy.", in my soft 'poor puppy' voice.

"oh Bella. I hate it when you come with your puppy voice. You know I can't resist!"

I grinned evilly to myself. "Oh you know you love me. So you'll come, right?"

"As if I have another choice.", she said sighing.

And then I remembered why I called her.

"Er, Ang? I have something to talk with you. It's kinda a problem and I thought you'd have an answer..."

"Finally!"

"You knew I was going to tell you?"

"Of course! For what else are you going to call me at 10 o'clock on a Monday?"

"Yeah, you're right.", I laughed. She already knew me to well.

"So spill it baby girl."

"So, you know there's a new guy in school. Edward. And well I... I guess I was affected by him. And then well we came closer you know I showed him the school and stuff. And I really thought there's something between us. But then I find out that he made out with Jessica at lunch. Even Jessica herself said that. And well I'm just so _disappointed. _I thought he's different. But well obviously he's not..."

"God, Bella. Are you in love?", she laughed. Am I in love? _WHAT! NO!_, my self conscious screamed.

"What? Noo! I guess, I just had a little crush." My voice got small by the end of my sentence. God, can it be? Can it be that I have a crush for someone I know just for a day?

_No, of course it can't!_, my self-conscious shouted.

"You know what, baby girl?"

"What?", I said lazily. I wasn't ready for the teasing...

"Come over and we'll talk that through, okay?"

"God, thank you Ang." Just when I said that, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, hold on. There's someone at the door."

"Okaay."

I swang the door open and was immediately shocked. _He_ was standing at my door. I repeat. HE. WAS. STANDING. AT. MY. FUCKING. DOOR.

"Er, Ang? I'll call you later, bye." I shut the phone before she could answer.

"Hi." I said breathy.

"Hi.", he said.

At first we just exchanged awkward expressions and then I let out a deep sigh and said,"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I... I came here to... to ask how you're doing."

"Well, I'm better thank you. But you needn't come here to ask that."

"I know. That's not the only reason why I came."

"So, why did you come then?"

"I wanted to apologize for the misunderstandings."

"Misunderstandings? What kind of misunderstandings?"

"You know... The gossip about me and Jessica."

"Oh so now you call it 'gossip'?", my anger flashed again, stronger than ever before. How dare he come here and apologize for 'misunderstandings' when it's simply the truth?

"Do you really think I'm _that_ stupid to believe every word you say?"

"Bella, didn't Alice call you?" He asked out of nowhere. Why did he mess with Alice?

"What?"

"Alice... did she call you?"

"Er... wait a minute." I flipped my phone open and saw that Alice really called me. I was so in my phone-conversation with Ang that I didn't recognize it.

"Yes, she did, but I was phoning with someone else. Why?"

"Because she should have explained to you what really happened today."

"I don't understand."

"May I come in and explain?"

I hesitated to let him come in, because I just promised myself to hate him. But if there was really some misunderstandings, I would like to know.

"Okay, come in."

I led him to the lounge where we sat with distance.

"So, go on, explain"

"Er... Alice told well no she snarled that I made out with Jessica. And she said you were mad because you don't want friends like that and you thought that I wasn't like that. And well I truly wasn't making _anything_ with Jessica." While he said that he moved a little closer to me, "And I know I disappeared at lunch and Jessica tried to talk me into something but I excused myself and went away to call my dad."

I looked at him, still not quite believing him.

"But why did Jessica tell everyone she had something with you?"

"I sincerely don't know. But really I would never do something like that. I'm not that type of guy." God, he seemed so sincere and I really wanted to believe him.

"Listen, Edward. I'd love to believe you, but I... Ungh I don't know..."

"I understand you, Bella. But what if Jessica admits herself that she made the gossip herself?"

"Well, then I'd believe you. But how..?"

"I already have an idea." He said, with that crooked smile which didn't mean anything good.


End file.
